The delivery of cloud-based guide and/or user interfaces to CPE (customer premise equipment) devices such as set-top boxes (STB) as a transport stream is gaining popularity as it enables an MSO (multiple systems operator) to flexibly modify/update the look and feel of a guide/user interface without requiring software upgrades and/or browser updates. A cloud-based user interface may be delivered in the format of an MPEG-2 transport stream.
As a user browses or otherwise interacts with a guide (e.g., by pressing user remote keys), the CPE application may take those keys and send the action codes to the cloud server. Based on the guide context and the key codes received, the cloud server may construct a transport stream containing the video image to be rendered on the CPE device. The guide transport stream is typically presented to a user such that a user interface has a window on the top left side where the currently watched channel is scaled and presented, and the guide media is presented within the remaining portion of the screen. Generally, the CPE device composites both videos to provide a picture-in-picture (PIP) effect (with the live video scaled and presented on one corner and guide video composited on top of the live video).
However, retrieving and presenting the guide media that is received at a CPE device within a transport stream generally requires utilization of a tuner, and CPE device tuners are typically scarce resources. For example, one or more background tuners may be used by a CPE device to record one or more programs while a foreground tuner is used to present and/or record a program. When all tuners of the CPE device are busy (i.e., recording, presenting, etc.), then the CPE device may be unable to tune to a channel carrying guide media, thus the CPE device may be unable to present the guide media.
Therefore, it is desirable to improve upon methods and systems for managing tuner conflicts created by a request for guide media.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.